FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions... on the Planet of the Apes! __TOC__ What is Planet of the Apes? Planet of the Apes is a 1963 novel by French author Pierre Boulle. Boulle's work was later adapted into a series of five Planet of the Apes films produced by Arthur P. Jacobs. The franchise proved popular enough that it spawned two television programs, and a 2001 remake and a reboot series in 2011 that is still spawning sequels. There has also been several novels, comic books, toys and games devoted to the Planet of the Apes mythos. What can you tell me about the government of "Planet of the Apes" (1968) Why is this Wiki called the Sacred Scrolls? In the original movies, the Sacred Scrolls are the ancient Articles of Faith that govern all laws in accordance to ape culture. As a virtual encyclopedia of all things POTA, this Wiki functions in a similar capacity. Can I copy articles straight from Wikipedia? While it is certainly allowed, we discourage the practice here at the Sacred Scrolls. The reasons why are simple: Firstly, the Sacred Scrolls strives to be the definitive Planet of the Apes resource on the web. As such, the articles on this page should be superior to those found on Wikipedia. While that may sound borish and arrogant, this is a commitment geared towards quality rather than vanity. While Wikipedia encompasses a wide variety of subjects, the Sacred Scrolls specializes in one specifc area. Because of that, we set the bar rather high, and feel that every article on this site deserves the highest standard of quality. We're no second banana! Secondly, the main articles at Wikipedia are in a constant state of update. So while a Sacred Scrolls editor may copy info from a corresponding Wiki page to place here, they may soon find that their information becomes quickly outdated, or even obsolete. Also remember, there are a lot of troublemakers out there. An unscrupulous Wikipedia editor may insert false information onto a page. So while we encourage our editors to use Wikipedia as an information resource, we would advise against copying material directly from their pages. I really want to get Actor X's autograph? Can you help me? Sorry, this Wiki has absolutely no affiliation with any of the cast or production crew members associated with the Planet of the Apes franchise. However, we will try to keep an updated list of cast and crew home pages on the Links page. Are the movies and TV shows supposed to take place in the same reality? Nope. Check out the Continuity page for more info. Does this site include Spoiler warnings? No. As this database is intended as an information resource, Spoiler warnings are not deemed necessary. Any page may contain revealing information which could "spoil" a particular film for you. Let the buyer beware. 3955 or 3978? There exists an irreconcilable discrepency between the established years that Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes are to take place. See the 3955 page and the Timeline page for more information. What really happened to Leo at the end of Tim Burton's remake? Your guess is as good as mine. Feel free to discuss this issue and other amibigously paradoxical paradigms at the Speculation talk page! I have an idea for this Wiki, but I'm not sure if it belongs No problem. Discuss your idea at the Community Portal. If the community at large, agrees with your idea, it may be added to the Sacred Scrolls. Is fan fiction allowed on this site? Absolutely not. The objective of this site is to create a comprehensive database of Planet of the Apes info from official sources. If you are part of a POTA fan-fiction webring, or are interested in finding one, please check out the Links page. Feel free to submit links to fan fiction websites on that page. The more the merrier! What about fan-created artwork? At this time, the Sacred Scrolls will not be allowing fan submitted artwork. This may change in the future however, as the site continues to grow. ---- Category:Database